Worthless
by Hinata77779
Summary: Here we have a sad tale on a minor character. He truly hates Naruto and struggles because of him, It is a very sad tale, please read it! Teen for Language! Tragedy x Crime It's a quickly so please read!


Worthless~  
Characters are in character!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto ( you should know since this is a fanfic site)

Crime x Tragedy

Comments, Flame, Ect. Are excepted.

Worthless~

I was born from a well-payed, but not quite rich family. I went to school and did well. I trained and trained each day and my dream was to become Hokage. If only I could…. I had big dreams to go to far away places, to live, to become the greatest ninja of all, but _he_ showed up. _He _made my life a living hell.

_He _

Was

.

.

.

.

Naruto.

I was in the same class with Naruto. I hated Naruto. He would always show up late and be a real trouble maker, yet when he grew up, he would be praised by everyone. I studied hard, he had lower grades. I just don't understand… I hate him…

When I was about fifteen, he killed my parents. He was off somewhere in a far-away place while people were fighting off other villages. My parents died, but I had survived. I had to live alone and was sent to a orphanage. The place was dirty and run-down. A abusive couple adopted me. They made me work, work, work. I could train no more. I hated my life. I hated everything…

One day I was by the river and he and his group of shits were next to me. I ignored them and just washed the clothes my parents told me to.

"Hello there!", his beautiful partner with pink hair greeted me.

I turned away only because she was with him.

The idiot yelled to me, "Hey! Why aren't you answering?"

I ignored him and he ignored me. He was about to walk away, when his partner tried to talk to me again, but I didn't answer. He ran up to me and lifted me up by my collar.

"Answer her!", he yelled at me.

I was very angry and turned away.

"Naruto! Put him down!", the girl yelled.

Naruto threw me down. He turned around and walked away. The girl apologized to me, but I ignored her apologies.

I had a broken arm and bruises. (I wonder how that could happen, when he just only threw you to the ground)

That day, the doctor told me I couldn't fight anymore. I was shocked. I was also very angry and wanted to rip that heart of Naruto out.

I tried to train with a broken arm, and after four years, I had finally mastered it. I could fight with a broken arm! I was so excited and happy, until my parents found out I was fighting. They falsely and purposely accused me of attempting to murder them. I could just hear that bitch's cry right now.

" He attempted to take the hair dryer and kill me with it!", the bitch shrieked.

I had to leave the village, but before I did, I _did_ kill that bitch and wrote with her blood on the wall. It said:

_ Mom_

I was no a wanted criminal. I scurried off into another village and into another and finally met the Akatsuki (if that's how you spell it, I forgot -_-). It took long for them to accept me, but I finally managed to become apart of them, I now had great power. I went town to town murdering people and taking my anger at them, than facing Naruto. The truth was that I was scared. After years, I was still scared of him…

One day, I was at another river, when I saw Naruto. He immediately recognized me as a criminal rather than the boy that he threw at the other river. I was about to flee when I thought to myself:

_I'm not weak anymore! I'm not scared!_

So I fought Naruto. We hit and cut, disappeared and reappeared, roared and yelled, until the very end…

I was on the ground, the floor covered with blood, I was stabbed and I was dying. Instead of Naruto yelling at me, he softly said, "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

I smiled at him, "You do."

" I think I remember someone like you saying you wanted to be Hokage."

I stared at him. I had thrown away all my dreams to kill a guy like this. I'm pathetic. I'm worthless. I'm just another guy who will die, just another minor character in the story. I t doesn't matter if I die… My role is just to be stepped on…

At that moment, my hate for Naruto slowly seeped out silently.

My smile was still there.

"You look very familiar", Naruto said.

"Because I am…", I said and managed to utter the last word, "…worthless"

I took a last look at Naruto and finally liked him instead of hated him. I finally liked him at the end, I am truly

_Worthless…_

END

**How'd you think of My story?**

**Write your review!**

**~Hinata7779 :D**

**Like me on Facebook: **

pages/Hinata7779/355236617893359?ref=hl

CHECK MY PROFILE PAGE FORE UPDATES!


End file.
